Kurayami no Naka no Rantan
by SunshineWitch91
Summary: Many secrets lie within the Amai clan. The massacre of the Amai clan being the biggest kept secret in the Soul Society. Yukio and Chiyeko the last of the Amai clan have always been thrusted into a world of mysteries and lies. Will they find their own paths or continue down the path that has been carved for them by their ancestors? Who will they become?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides the few original works I include. **  
Claimer:** Please don't take any original works I may add into a story.

 **Summary:** Many secrets lie within the Amai clan. The massacre of the Amai clan being the biggest kept secret in the Soul Society. Yukio and Chiyeko the last of the Amai clan have always been thrusted into a world of mysteries and lies. Will they find their own paths or continue down the path that has been carved for them by their ancestors? Who will they become?

 **WARNING** : Death, violence, possible gore, and mild language.

Suggested Age: 14+

" **Kurayami no Naka no Rantan"**

 **Chapter 1**

A young boy and little girl ran though the grounds of a giant mansion. A towering fence surrounded the grounds of the mansion. Men dressed in white wondered the boarder of the fence and stood at the gate twenty-four seven. The gardens were full of colorful flowers and topiary statues. It was easy to get lost in the maze of gardens.

The little girl decided to start stacking furniture on top of each other trying to balance on the tower of furniture. The boy ran back and forth until it stopped trying to tumble over then the girl stood on her toes trying to reach for the edge of the lowest hanging awning. Her small hands wrapped around the edge of the roof. She kicked her legs furiously trying to pull herself upwards. Her sandals caught the very edge of the roof and she swung herself over the top.

"Come on Yukio-san," encouraged small girl.

"Chiyeko-chan you should come down," said the taller boy.

"Nothin' is goin' to happen. I just want a better view," said Chiyeko.

"Fine if you won't come down I'll come up," huffed Yukio.

The older boy fumbled up the tower of furniture. Chiyeko held out her hand to the boy; he swatted it away climbing up onto the roof on his own.

"Whoa," said Chiyeko standing up looking out over the fence. They were surrounded by trees. There was a distant glimmer of what looked to be a cluster houses. For the most part the forest was dark with fog hovering around the ground.

"I wonder why they aren't allowed out there," said Yukio. Chiyeko shrugged starring wide-eyed into the woods.

"What about those people with swords mommy talks about. Those bad people who betrayed our people," said Chiyeko "could they still be out there?"

"They would be quite old wouldn't they," said Yukio.

"I wonder what that is," said Chiyeko pointing to the glimmering light far into the distance.

"It's a city dimwit," said Yukio.

"Will we ever get to see it?" asked Chiyeko looking over at Yukio.

"I don't know," said Yukio.

"Lady Amai and Lord Amai what are you doing up there?" said a very concerned man in a white robe.

"Just looking," said Yukio.

"I must insist you come down," said the man.

"Why?" asked Chiyeko.

"It's dangerous up there," said the man.

"Fine," said Yukio climbing down the way he came.

"Why is it dangerous?" pouted Chiyeko.

"You come down here because you were told to," said the man.

"NO," said Chiyeko sitting down crossing her arms "not until you tell me why."

"Having some trouble Kitani-san?" asked a new voice. A tall man in a dark robe with strange symbols at the bottom.

"Shiba-dono…I didn't know you were visiting today," shuttered the white robed man.

"You are fine Kitani-san. You should come down because you might fall and get hurt," said the other man.

Chiyeko gladly climbed down the tower of furniture. She peaked around Yukio at the visitor. She had never seen anyone besides her family or the people that were for her family.

"Now little girl you should apologize to Kitani-san," said the stranger.

Chiyeko clung to Yukio's kimono as the stranger got closer. She buried her face into his back. Yukio glared at the man. Either of the children budged.

"Shiba-dono they haven't met anyone outside of the clan," said Kitani.

"I see, just because they are nobles does not give them the right to talk to someone like that," said the stranger.

"Shiba-dono, I wasn't expecting a visitor today. It is nice to see you. I see you've met Yukio and Chiyeko," said a tall woman in an ornate red and gold kimono.

"I come with news," said the stranger.

"Oh I see," said the woman. Chiyeko pulled on the woman's sleeve. The woman smiled leaning down to the girl's level.

"Who is he?" Chiyeko whispered.

"Chiyeko, Yukio this is Shiba, Isshin. He's the head of the Shiba clan, well until his nephew is old enough to take over," said the woman.

"Now children fix the furniture and stop giving Kitani-san a hard time," said the woman.

"Yes, mother," they pair replied as they started unstacking the furniture.

"Cute kids," said Isshin.

"Thank you. They have a lot to learn yet," said the woman.

"They'll learn," said Isshin.

"Hopefully in time. The opposition is becoming more aggressive. Please tell me Central 46 has something good to say," said the woman disappearing into the mansion with Isshin.

"Once you finish fixing the furniture we can go to the training grounds," said Kitani.

"Okay!"

The kids ran after Kitani as he led them to the training grounds. The kids ran into the storage building to get their stuff. He smiled looking off into the distance. The air felt different today. He had never seen so many guards out at once. He shook his head. It wasn't his job to think about that. It was his job to take care of the children.

"Kit-Kit!" called Chiyeko knocking things over in the storage building as she walked around with her gear stuck over her head. He pulled the gear down. She gave a big grin as her brown hair stuck straight up. He smiled fixing the lopsided helmet. The little girl ran out of the building. He grabbed few different types of weapons before closing the door to fix everything that was knocked down earlier.

"What's this?" asked Yukio waving a long stick with a blade at the end around. Chiyeko shrieked ducking as it nearly missed her head.

"It is type of ax called the bardiche. Be careful with it, it's a real weapon not a toy," said Kitani.

"Oh okay, sorry," said Yukio putting it down.

"It's alright. Let's try normal ax first," said Kitani giving the boy the smaller weapon.

"What do I do with this?" said Yukio looking at it.

"Use like you do a sword. It's gorier than a sword. You swing it at the target. Some people use it to chop off heads," said Kitani.

"Cool!" said Yukio.

"Swing it at the targets," interrupted Kitani before Yukio thought to swing the ax at him.

"What about me! What about me!" said Chiyeko jumping up and down.

"Hmm let me see," said Kitani "what about this?"

"What is it called?" asked Chiyeko taking it out of Kitani's hands.

"It's a bo staff," said Kitani picking up a larger staff.

He gripped the staff and twirled the staff between his hands. He brought down the staff hitting the ground. Chiyeko watched wide-eyed at her caretaker. Her eyes fallowed the staff and every single movement he was making. She could feel the air around her swirling around her. She saw a blue energy raiding around him.

"That's what a staff can do. A lot of people prefer swords, but don't underestimate a staff," said Kitani. Chiyeko just nodded starring in wonder.

"How do you do that?" asked Chiyeko.

"You start like this," said Kitani drawing his foot back pulling the staff back behind him.

Chiyeko tried to mimic Kitani's stance. She snapped the staff back behind her. CRACK. It came back and smacked her helmet making her fall back landing on her back. She whimpered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Now-now no need for tears," said Kitani lifting Chiyeko back on her feet brushing the dirt off her.

"See you can't even do a stupid staff right," teased Yukio.

Chiyeko shot the dirtiest glare she could muster. She formed a small ball of spirit energy and flicked it at her brother. He jumped away as the tiny little ball blew up in face.

"She hit with her spiritual energy! She knows I can't use spirit energy like she can!" whined Yukio.

"Then stop teasing her. If you are going to be mean to people they will be mean back," said Kitani crossing his arms.

Yukio huffed swinging the ax at the target dummy hitting it square in the head. He tried to pull it back out and it got stuck. He yanked on and pulled with his hands and feet. The ax let go and went flying through the air. Right before the flying ax would have turned the accident into a tragedy Kitani caught the handle.

"What did I tell you about this?" growled Kitani.

"It's not a toy," said Yukio looking at the ground.

"Right," said Kitani.

"I'm sorry Kitani-san. It was an accident," said Yukio.

"Accident or not you nearly killed your sister. You have to be more careful. You cannot let your emotions distract you," said Kitani.

"It's not fair! You never scold her when she messes up with weapons!" snapped Yukio is face going red pointing at the small girl.

"She's still little, you know better. You are the older brother you are supposed to be the role model," said Kitani giving the boy a disapproving look.

Yukio took off his equipment and threw it on the ground and stormed away. He refused to turn back and headed back towards the mansion. Chiyeko looked up at Kitani with big blurry eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it," said Kitani.

"Why is Yukio mad at me?" asked Chiyeko tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He's not mad at you. He's just mad about everything going on. Sometimes kids his age just feel angry," said Kitani wiping the tears from Chiyeko's face.

"I think we've done enough training today," said Kitani picking up Yukio's equipment.

The little girl didn't follow him. She drew her foot back trying to take the stance Kitani had showed her. She fell over again. She pushed herself off the ground and trust her foot back. She fell back again. She stood back up trying it again. Kitani fixed the storage building while watching the young girl. He shook his head and smiled. He knew one day she was going to be a great fighter and so would her brother in his own right. It was a pity that he would never have the spiritual ability she did. He frowned thinking about how cruel the future would be for the siblings. He hoped the boy learned to control his temper or else she was going to have to be stronger than him. He didn't want it to come to that, but he knew it was out of his control.

The hair stood up on the back of his neck. He ran outside and starred up at the fence. He could see the growing darkness coming. He grabbed the small girl and scooped her up and shunpo across the grounds. The air was knocked right out of her. The helmet on her head flew off while wind whirled pass her. Her eyes shot wide open as she saw a dark mist rising over the fence and figures dressed in all black appeared on the grounds. She coughed as the hair became thick and hard to breath. She buried her face into Kitani's robe trying to gasp for air.

Kitani took notice to the boy starring into the building frozen in place. He came to jarring stop when his eyes fell on the courtyard covered in blood. Lady and Lord Amai was in the middle along with their guards. He caught glimpse of Isshin fighting off a group of people. They're eyes locked for just a moment and he grabbed the boy's arm darting away. Yukio could barely keep up with the older man but managed to stay on his feet. Darting through the forest trying to out run the dark mist fallowing them. He didn't even take a second to consider what he was doing when he rushed pass the gate and into the barracks of the 10th Division. He tore off the white robe revealing his black and white uniform. The two children starred at him in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" said Yukio.

* * *

 _Please forgive me children. I did it to project you. I knew only the Shinigami could keep you face. Forgive me for my betrayal. I did it all for you. One day I hope you'll understand when you find out the truth._

* * *

 **A/N:** Just as quick explanation Isshin would be a lieutenantduring the time this event takes place. Yukio would be around twelve or thirteen in physical age based on appearance and Chiyeko around five.

Also if anyone betas or knows of a beta that would be interested in this story let me know.

Huge thanks to my best friend Liv for giving me the support to post this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides the few original works I include. **  
Claimer:** Please don't take any original works I may add into a story.

 **WARNING** : Death, violence, gore, and mild language.

Suggested Age: 14+

" **Kurayami no Naka no Rantan"**

 **Chapter 2**

That night changed everything. Every day it become more like a distant nightmare than reality for Chiyeko. It seemed to have swept up Yukio. That night she didn't only loss her parents, but brother too. They were left alone in that house with Kitani. They became his mission. He was ordered by Captain Yamamoto to protect them and teach them so one day that would join the Shinigami or at the very least be able to lead the Amai clan back into power in the Rukon district. In hopes of ending the constant violence that had erupted over the past few years.

"Kitani-san, Yukio won't come out for dinner again," sighed Chiyeko.

"Then leave some food out. He has to eat sometime," shrugged Kitani.

"Kitani-san, I know you aren't supposed to ask this but you have to have a given name, right?" asked Chiyeko.

"I do," he replied.

"Can you please tell me? I'll promise never to use it to address you," begged Chiyeko.

"Norio," said Kitani.

"Man of principle," giggled Chiyeko "that's what it means."

"Good. I see you've been reading about name and their meanings again," grinned Norio.

"Well maybe if you'd let me get real books I wouldn't have to ready about baby names," said Chiyeko.

"I'll think about it," said Norio.

"You always say that," said Chiyeko.

"Chiyeko-chan, why don't you bring food up to Yukio and tell him I want to talk to him," said Norio after putting his chopsticks to the side of his bowl.

"Yes, Kitani-san," said Chiyeko going into the kitchen dishing up a bowl putting it on a tray. She carefully walked down the winding hallways.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What do you want brat? I told you to go away!" snapped Yukio.

"Here is your dinner Yukio-san. Kitani-san said he wants to talk to you," said Chiyeko taking a deep breath.

"Thank you," said Yukio coldly.

Chiyeko walked down the hallway. She exhaled deeply letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She didn't understand why he'd become this way. She wanted her brother back. But then again he had always been a pain. She headed towards the library. With those two gone she might actually get some studying done without anyone peering over her shoulder.

* * *

Yukio stood in the middle of the courtyard in the same spot he saw the bloody bodies of his parents. They say it was the rouges that murdered them. He knew what he saw that day, murder was a ploy. Rouges didn't kill his parents. He buried his thoughts and feelings to himself. He wanted his sister to be happy and keep safe from any more pain than what had already been caused.

"Yukio-san, are you ready?" asked Kitani.

"Was it ever a question," said Yukio.

The two men disappeared pass the gate of the mansion into the forest. The gate slowly closed behind them locking and a dim blue shield went up over the mansion.

The two men stood in front of a ruined circular building. Kitani drew his sword and thrusted his hilt into the keyhole of a stone doorway. It opened up, and they entered the doorway.

The doorway led into a circular building with glass walls surrounding it with art work that grew all around the round ceiling. With a single step inside Yukio knew there was something odd about this place. Strong energy odd. Something he had only felt once in his life before. His body tensed thinking a moment too soon to dart.

"This is the only place where you can possible gain any sort of spiritual power. That is what you want, isn't it?" said Kitani.

"Yes," said Yukio.

"You sit in the middle. This building is meant for a special ritual performed only by the Amai clan," said Kitani lighting seven torches around the room.

"Shouldn't this be performed by Chiyeko than," said Yukio as the hair was standing up on his neck. Something was wrong.

"Why bother her when I'm perfectly capable of performing it," said Kitani.

A sinister grin grew across the older man's face. Darkness grew in soft eyes. A knot caught up in Yukio's throat his eyes frozen in fear.

* * *

A few hours would be reasonable. Yukio had never been gone so long before. Something was wrong. Chiyeko just knew it. She had spent most of her time pacing. She realized she was stuck in the manor. She tried to break the shield that refused to let her pass, but she couldn't. She didn't like being trapped on the grounds. Someone didn't want her to leave, and that told her that Chiyeko was in danger. She had been trying to send messages and even they were being blocked. She had to find a way. She had been scanning through the endless books in the library, but she didn't even find anything about such sort of defense existing on the manor.

"Is it kido then?" asked Chiyeko.

Like anyone or anything is going to answer her. She had to figure it out on her own. There had to be some way to get out. If it was kido then she should be able to use kido to get out. The only thing about using kido that she had never actually tried to use an actual spell. What is the worst thing that could happen? A million different things. Blow up herself, the manor, everything and everyone nearby, or simply nothing. Or it would actual work. She was hopping for the latter two.

She ran down the hallway sliding as she made the turn to go downstairs. She had to go to the gate. That's the best place to try to shatter it. That would be the most logical a spell would be placed to keep her inside.

She looked up at the giant gate. It towered over her making her seem like pesky ant next t it. How was she going to break a spell? She couldn't even see over the gate. She had to give it her best shot. That was the best she could do.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado thirty-three, Sōkatsui!" she said drawing back her leg taking a firm stance and placed her hands in front of her body.

A ball of blue light shot forward and she went flying backwards onto her back tumbling over a few more times before stopping. She shielded her eyes as the ball crashed into something. A huge giant shield that engulfed the entire mansion and grounds started to shimmer. The ball of light held there not moving. She rubbed her eyes trying to see what was happening. Suddenly the ball exploded and the entire shield was shimmer with blue lighting. What had just happened?

The air was so thick. So charged. She gasped for air. It was like the air was on fire. She tried to move, but she frozen in place. Well, she really screwed that up. What happened? She didn't know something like that could happen. The world was starting to go black.

"Not bad kid. It would have worked if Kitani-san hadn't done such a good job with that kido," said Isshin hovering over the small kid.

"Shiba-dono…"

* * *

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Chiyeko squinted blinking several times. She was in a room. She felt soft fabric underneath her. Expensive fabric without a doubt. She blinked a few more times. She was definitely not at her home. She looked around with her eyes trying to look around. She turned her head slightly. She screamed as a pair of small brown eyes met her own.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted a young female voice bursting through the door nearly tearing it off his hinges.

"Ganju I told you to leave her alone! Can't you see she's resting!" scolded the young female.

"Shouting isn't helping either," coughed a slightly older teenage boy. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Ganju leave Chiyeko-chan alone. Kūkaku go tell ojiisan that she's awake," order the boy.

"Okay ani," said Ganju running between his older siblings.

"Does he ever run out of energy?" said Kūkaku. The older boy grinned.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Kaien. It makes you look stupid," said Kūkaku.

"Get out here," said Kaien taking a playful swing at the younger girl who darted right under his swing.

"You guys are so strange," said Chiyeko looking back at the ceiling.

"Yukio and you are quite strange to us. You barely act like siblings. You barely look at each other," reminded Kaien.

"Shut up. You know nothing of us," said Chiyeko coldly.

"It goes both ways," said Kaien calmly.

"What do you want?" asked Chiyeko "it isn't only to bicker."

"Do you know where they went?" asked Kaien.

"No clue. But Yukio is in trouble. Someone wouldn't go to all that trouble just to contain me if they didn't have a plan to do something to hurt Yukio. Someone who knew he didn't have much spiritual energy," said Chiyeko. Kaien's eyebrows rose up.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not a fool. I could tell there was a difference between us And it became clear he would never able to take over as the clan as result of it," said Chiyeko.

"For a kid you talk very morbidly," said Kaien rubbing his neck.

"Maybe for you. I wouldn't be an Amai if I didn't. That's our very nature. Trust me, I would like it to be different, but it serves a purpose," said Chiyeko.

"Enough with the depressing thoughts. I heard you performed an awesome hado thirty-three," grinned Kaien.

"I don't know about that. I practically flew across the grounds," grumbled Chiyeko.

"The fact it didn't explode in your face your first time means it went well," chuckled Kaien.

He had one of those deep belly laughs. Chiyeko didn't really feel like smiling, but she couldn't help it. It was just so contagious. As annoying as he was he never talked down to her or made her feel bad like Yukio does. She would much rather deal with him that her own brother. That thought made her stomach knot up and her throat close up as she held back tears. She was supposed to love her brother no matter, but he made it so hard.

He stopped laughing seeing a change in the surrounding atmosphere. He rubbed his neck. She was so different from Kūkaku. Everything rolls off Kūkaku's back and doesn't get her down. Chiyeko was the opposite. She takes in everything even everyone else's pain and it weighs her down. He didn't really know what to say or do. He hated seeing her upset. He had only seen her smile for real a few times since he could remember. It seemed like just a waste for her to spent so much time frowning.

"The fact it held up against a high level barrier. It was a pretty smart idea to use it though," said Kaien.

"Why do you compliment me?" asked Chiyeko.

"Because hard work deserves to be acknowledged time to time. And you spent too much time bringing yourself down. Just because you have more spiritual energy doesn't make you a bad person. I don't think if Yukio had the same energy you have he'd use it the way you do. He'd waste it on stupid things or hurting people," said Kaien.

"That's annoying. Who cares about that stuff," said Chiyeko rolling her eyes.

"You're impossible," said Kaien crossing his arms.

"Thank you," grinned Chiyeko.

"Yukio is still out there. I know something is wrong. He would never be gone so long unless someone was keeping him away," said Chiyeko "we have to find them."

"Who said anything about we!" said Kaien.

"She's right. She is the only one who can help him now," said Isshin appearing in the doorway.

"You got to be kidding. She's only a kid," said Kaien.

"A kid that has been groomed since birth to lead a clan," said Isshin "no matter what happens it is her reasonability to find out the truth and take action."

Chiyeko snapped up to her feet. There was no time. Now that she was outside of the manor she felt the tension in the air. This was really bad.

"I'm glad you're so eager, but we have no idea where we are going," said Isshin.

"We don't need to be certain. I can fallow the trail," said Chiyeko.

"Trail?" said Kaien.

"Spiritual imprints you fool. Don't you know anything?" said Chiyeko rolling her eyes.

"It's been nearly a month. Finding them would be very difficult," said Isshin scratching his chin.

"I can find it," said Chiyeko.

"Since I don't think I'm going to sway your decision at all, I should give you this," said Isshin pulling the Bo staff from behind his back.

Chiyeko grabbed the staff away from Isshin. Every groove and curve in the pole she knew like the back of her hand. She had the same staff since she was little. She could recall how every chip and scratch was made. She backed away twirling the staff between her fingers with ease.

"How did you know it was mine? There has to be at least forty of these lying around," said Chiyeko.

"It radiates of your spiritual energy. Pouring all blood and sweat makes an imprint on any weapon not just a zanpakuto," said Isshin.

"Can we go now?" asked Chiyeko.

A huge grin grew across Isshin's face. The girl's reiatsu was flickering with large spikes. She was close to being able to manipulate her reiatsu. He did side more Kaien on bringing her with, but if his gut was right Yukio was going to need more help than they could provide. They would also need her testimony of events.

* * *

It was as if there were thousand blades logged in his body. But there wasn't even a single blade. He didn't want reiatsu this bad. He wanted the pain to stop. He felt himself drifting away. He was certain he was dying. But there was something else awakening. It was dark, evil. He tried to keep pushing away that darkness fogging his mind, but everything was starting to become foggy. He couldn't even feel pain anymore. What was happening? What was that darkness he was getting?

He screamed out in agony. A flash of blackness burst out away from him. Kitani drew his sword and using a barrier to prevent himself from being killed from the blast. A wicked grin grew across his face and a gleam glimmered in his eyes.

"It worked," he said to himself "it worked. It actually worked."

* * *

Chiyeko had led them to a ruin site. Nothing appeared unusual about it. She paced around in a circle motion over and over. She was starting to act very oddly. She had drawn out her staff muttering to herself.

"What is going on?" asked Kaien "this place is doing something to her. I know she's odd, but this is beyond odd."

"I'm not sure. She's picking up on something we can't see. I don't think she can see it either, but she must sense it," said Isshin "I guess we wait it out."

"Great, I get to watch a little girl walk in circle all night," grained Kaien.

"Wishful thinking," said Isshin drawing his sword.

Stone and glass flew out as a dark cloud burst out from the area Chiyeko had been pacing. She jumped back without a second to spare as spiritual pressure exploded out of the cloud. She landed right in front of Kaien and took a fighting stance automatically.

The cloud drifted away, and a figure emerged. The air was sucked right out of the young girl as her eyes shot wide open. It felt like Yukio. It looked vaguely like him. But it was hollow, no doubt. The mask, the aura, the power.

"That's not possible!" she shouted snapping out of the fear.

Memories started to flood back to her. Stories from a long, long time ago. Her father telling her about an old practice used by the Amai clan to improve the strength and power of clan members. A method that turned them into hollows. After it was done, it was up to the person if they would live or die after that point. He had also said that no one besides himself and one person he told personal about it and regretting ever telling them about, a man now in prison for all the deaths he had caused. He had made sure no one would ever learn about this method from the clan ever again.

"I'm not sure what is going on, but that feels like a hollow, you two should run," said Isshin.

"Are you crazy?!" Kaien and Chiyeko shouted.

"You should go. You're a kid," said Kaien crossing his arms.

"No way! Can't see it? It's not a normal hollow," said Chiyeko "it has a human form!"

Silence. The figure was standing there starring at them. Almost as if it was trying to resist attacking.

"That Yukio. I know-I know what this is. It was used by my clan a loooong time ago," said Chiyeko her entire body shaking.

"What is it called?" asked Isshin looking at the figure and the young girl. It did seem familiar and similar to the girl. He had only met the young boy once, and that day ended in tragedy.

Hollowfy…Hollowish…No, no not right at all. Hollow-something. Hollowfication.

"Hollowfication. It is a method used to increase strength and power. It takes a soul and turns them into a hollow form. If they survive, they'll be able to use the mask at will. If they fail, they turn into hollows," said Chiyeko.

"Right now he isn't a soul or hollow. He's between," said Kaien.

"But the hollow is going to take over. The goal is to keep him from killing us while not kill him either," said Chiyeko. She drew back her staff right as he charged as if she could feel him move before he did. That was impossible. She leaned forward and her toes and took off charging at him.

She would not let him hurt the Shiba leaders by accident. He didn't know what he was doing. If this didn't kill him harming them surely will. His execution would be ordered by the Kuchiki clan as soon as word of him attacking the clan he was sworn to protect.

"What the hell is she doing?!" shouted Kaien.

"Her responsibility," said Isshin lowering his sword.

"Aren't you going to help her?!"

"Not until she can't handle it. If it was an Amai technique, it means that she's the only one who can help him. We need to go after who did this," said Isshin looking around the ruins. He saw a flash from the corner of his eye.

"There he is. We can't let him escape. We want him alive so he can receive a fit punishment for disobeying orders," said Isshin.

"Disobeying orders?"

"I'll explain later. Don't worry about her. I have a feeling she can handle herself. Follow me."

Swing. Miss. Swing. Block. Swing. Block. Swing. Miss. Swing…Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

She flew back into a tree. She gasped for air. This wasn't her brother. He would never hurt her like this. Sure he was a jerk. But he'd never attack her like that. He had more honor that that. But it was still him. Maybe it shared the same weaknesses.

She got back onto her feet slowly. She ducked under another swing. She flipped backwards until she was out of the claws range. She started to twirl the staff around her fingers faster and faster until she wasn't even thinking about the movements. She watched it…no him. The creature was raspy and starting to growl. It charged at her. She didn't move. No, she couldn't move. She brought the staff down stopping the giant claw coming at her. The staff and claw frozen in time for a second until a blast blew them both away from each other. She held her sides. Sweat running down like river off of her. She felt so cold. She had been a fool for trying to fight him. He was way stronger than she was. He was off the charts strong. It had taken everything to stop that last blow.

"Please Yukio fight it. Please." She begged.

The creature charged again. It was flicking back and forth between a human and a beastly form. But every time it was a claw that would strike. Hit. Blood gushed out of her side as the claw tossed her up into the air like she was a ball. She cried out in shock and pain as he made contact. She hadn't even seen it moved. She crumbled on the ground like a broken doll. She was unable to move. It hurt. It was so hard to breathe. This is how she is going to die. She couldn't even look up to see if the creature was going to move to make the finishing blow.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to help you. I'm sorry I didn't realize how alone you were. How much you wanted to have more power. I'm sorry I didn't realize something was off. Please forgive me niisan," she muttered.

 _Stop wallowing. You aren't dead yet. That is no longer your brother. It is a hollow. A hollow who is going to kill you if you don't move._

"Great I'm hearing voices in my head," she muttered.

 _Don't be so daft. You know who I am._

"Oh great voice I'm sure I do not you know and I'm making you up as I'm dying."

 _Stop fighting with me and get up, damn-it Get up and fight. You can do it. You can still live. But only if you trust I'm real and I'm going to help you._

"I don't think your real and how do I know you aren't going to kill me from the inside," she said

 _Get up! At least one of you may live if you do. Can't you hear is soul crying out. You must get up for him._

The voice was right. She could fear a strange sound. It sounded like a whisper, but more desperate. She couldn't make out the words. She couldn't give up. It was right. She had to help her brother. She pushed her arms up. She staggered as she pushed herself to the feet. The crimson liquid poured out of her wounds.

"Yukio! Fight back! Please!" she yelled as her fingers slowly wrapped around her staff. She leaned herself on the staff trying to find it.

The creature was frozen in place flickering back and forth until it took a beastly form with a human head. She couldn't really think about the bear like creature with human head. She could feel the hope draining from her heart. Or maybe that was just her blood rushing out.

"Please. I beg you. Make it stop," said a raspy voice that sounded like Yukio. Life flickered back into her eyes if only for a moment.

"Please, kill me. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. Imōto. Please. I'm dead either way. Kill me so you can live. I can't hold it back much longer," pleaded Yukio.

"I-I-I can't! You're all I have!" she screamed horror flashing in her eyes.

 _You must for his honor. The honor of the family. His soul will finally be at peace. He will be able to be reborn and be free of the pain this reincarnation._

"Please. I can't hold back anymore. Please just do it before it takes control. I want to be conscious for it," he begged.

"If you insist," she said darkly. Her hair stood straight up on end as a teal color spark rotated around her until it exploded into a huge electrical energy around her. He held out her staff to her side. The staff began to reconstruct itself as shards of wood were peeled away from the boy. Until a sword with a teal and white crossed ribbon on the handle wrapped around her wrist.

 _Trust me. Give all your energy and desires into me and it will happen. You know you can do this._

"I trust you. Give me the strength to do this," she said.

She sprung forward her body swinging back and forth with her movements. She drew the sword back then thrusted straight forward both hands gripping the sword. Deep rich crimson splattered everywhere.

"Thank you Chiyeko. You always were the stronger on of us. You would have been able to fight back," said Yukio.

"We'll never know for sure, will we. I don't understand why this happened, but I trust it has for a reason," replied Chiyeko.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you. I was angry. Not at you. At mother. We know what she did. There is no need to deny it," said Yukio as the beastly body started to fade.

"Yes," said Chiyeko "and I'll never forgive her for what she did."

"Don't like hatred consume you. Don't let her continue to hurt her and control your life. Show her wrong," said Yukio.

"Who did this?" growled Chiyeko "who did this to you?"

"It will all become clear. I can't see that. This is far from over I'm afraid. This won't be the last time this happens. Just be ready when it happens again. You're the only one who can stop it before it goes out of control. That moment right before it happened I saw everything. For a moment I got a taste of my abilities. The abilities that would have come all on their own if I hadn't rushed it. The only one at fault for my death is myself. Don't blame yourself. And I knew that's exactly what you are going to try to do. But I chose to pursue a dark path, and I wanted to pull out too late," he said.

"What do I do now? I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am. You're the one who always knew. You're the one who always led me towards the path I have to go," said Chiyeko her voice cracking.

"You're wrong. I didn't have a clue. I almost dragged you down with me. Make your own path. You are the future of the clan now. You can do it. I certain you can. I saw it. We will meet again sister. Trust me on that," said Yukio as he faded away.

She fell to her knees. She screamed reaching out the place Yukio had been moments ago. The salty droplets rolled down her cheeks before the sound came out of both. The screaming and weeping wouldn't stop. Her throat seemed as if it was closing up on her as she gasped for air. Why did it have to happen? Why did fate have to take away her brother, the only person in the family she had left? It wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this? Darkness engulfed her as she fell forward into the dirt.

"You said she could handle it!" yelled Kaien his eyes widening at the bloody body of the young girl.

"She isn't dead, and she set him free. She did handle it," said Isshin keeping a strong grip on Kitani.

"She may not be dead yet, but she will be if we don't get her medical attention," said Kaien.

"Then what are you doing standing there arguing with me. Let's get her to the fourth," said Isshin.

Kaien scooped up the girl. She hung there lifeless in his arms. Blood was seeping everywhere. He should have stayed with her. Isshin was wrong. She did have to do this alone. He was never going to let her be hurt this again. He would protect her the same way she is expected to protect him.

"You will die for this," said Kaien before disappearing.

"I will bring you to the sixth where the Kuchiki will detain you. Then you will be executed," said Isshin dragging the other man behind him as he headed towards the Seireitei.

Isshin didn't regret his choice to bring Chiyeko. He had never expected Kitani to go this far. He had never expected Chiyeko would go so far for her brother. It didn't matter now. It was done. He only regretted not protecting Yukio all those years ago. Now he saw the damage that was inflected that day, and if he had been more aware of Yukio's growing abilities he could have prevented their developed from being delayed so long and the boy would have never wanted to pursue such a path to get power. There would be a day when the truth would have to come out. But that wasn't any time soon. Wounds needed time to heal before they are reopened and completely healed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was going to hold off on this concept until a few more chapters, but once I started writing it I couldn't stop. I've gotten into a grove with writing. If anything seems odd or out of place let me know. There is no such thing as a perfect draft. If you like this story or hate it let me know. I could use all the feedback I can get after not writing anything for so long. Thanks for reading and I hope you come back for chapter three.


End file.
